The Colbert Report/Episodes/EpGuide/Episode 463
Production Info The Check-In * Dr. Colbert is once again interrupted by His Jewish Friend as he is watching some of his favorite tosses, which are now all available on DVD ** Who's The Toss? the best of the Colbert tosses! *** call 555-FAKE-NUMBER Intro It Happened Again * Dr. Colbert begins with a dramatic flourish and kisses to his mob ** he then feels the love as the mob mindlessly chants his name and stamps their feet * The Dow took a 733 plunge ** like a roller coaster, only you vomit your money * Dr. Colbert withdrew all his money and bought a KFC snacker ** he also didn't spit it up after taking a bite * if Stephen ever gets his hands on this "Dow Jones" character, he's going to kick his ass Third Debate * McCain trails by 14 points * oundits say he needs a game changer ** perhaps golf because a low score means you win * Dr. Colbert is not worried about McCain ** like Cain ** like John the Baptist ** like Moses takes advice from a Bush going up in flames * Dr. Colbert has not seen the debate ** he has TiVo'd it * didn't debate warrantless wiretapping program ** especially free nights and weekends * Leahy, Rockerfeller and Specter started an investigation ** easier to spy on Americans: they speak English (duh) * revelations of wrong-doing ** book Shadow factory *** if it's an American factory and making money, it's okay * Tonight's Word: Freaky Three-Way Calling * Soldiers and aid workers ** of an intimate nature * NSA showed tact and discretion * Dr. Colbert quotes Leviticus before he "visits the Holy Land" * the calls are code for terrorist plans Sport Report * put non some plastic and put on a cup * Lame Sports Edition ** China hosts many international sporting tournaments *** Olympics *** Paralympics *** Mind Games **** chess, go, * Escape From Berkeley ** Liberal Gomorrah * Baseball ** the mob "ahh'd" four times ** proves what is possible when a team renounces Satan and accepts Jesus Christ as your coach and Savior Interview * Tina Brown * editor of The New Yorker magazine and Vanity Fair, she came on to tell younger members of Dr. Colbert's audience what magazines were * The Mob got an extra taste * new website ** The Daily Beast *** Not about Camilla Parker * where one goes to get a quick speedy read * illiterate people are his target audience * it feels like going to a great cocktail party ** you've been invited ** you might go home with one of the people from the party * the name of a newspaper from a novel The Scoop ** but Dr. Colbert doesn't need to be told about Evelyn Waugh (chick or dude?) * The Beast is another name for Stephen's Mob * her website also breaks up conservative families ** Christopher Buckley endorsed Obama on her site, his father's magazine, new republic fired him * she may be cursed * she celebrates Christmas by firing people * she pilfers * she described it and it sounds exactly like Fark Epilogue * Remember the show may be over out there, but it's playing non-stop in here (points to his heart) ** because Stephen had a TiVo installed in his chest Gallery Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Motherload Videos External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments